What? All boys school? better have sweets!
by DomoxChan
Summary: "Get away you freaks! Stay away from my cupcakes!" Sakura barked. What happened? all boys school! what the! oh yea it was my damn mentor! she should have told me!  "Get away you hormonal crazed men!" she screamed Sakuxmulti
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't anything! Sadly T.T**

**A/N: yes I am doing another story XD P: cause I am awesome like that :3 anyway hope you like it! **

**Summary: Sakura Haruno a silly tomboyish girl who lives out in the country. She does what most guys do, and goes sugar high when she gets anything with caffeine or sugar in it! But what happens when she gets an invite. . . . To an all boys school! read as Sakura tries her best to avoid crazed hormonal men!**

* * *

><p><em>6:00 a.m Monday <em>

". . . . *snore*. . ."

A girl snored; her pink hair was plastered around her pillows and around/across her face. Her emerald eyes closed, and a little drool slipping out of her mouth dangerously close to her beloved sweet plushie. She was currently wearing a huge tee and men's basketball shorts, her arm across a pillow while the other was dangling off the bed. Her legs were spread out and the blanket shoved to the floor, which means. This girl was a very crazy sleeper. And who is this girl you ask? Well it is none other then Sakura Haruno! A silly teen who loves and I mean literally loves sweets! She hates sluts whores, *******, and arrogant stuck up ego loving bastards who she thinks, has something stuck up their rich smartass asses.

_Tick Tick Tick_

". . . mmrghhfff. . . " Sakura murmured stirring a little, but not quite awake. Her hand twitched.

_Tick Tick Ti-_** !**

"ARGGGGG!" Sakura screeched, hearing this awful sound she tumbled onto the floor followed by her pillows. Her eyes were wide and sweat was dripping down her forehead.

"Damn that retarded alarm clock! I Swear to god I will destroy all of the alarm clocks in my room when I get my explosives!" Sakura seethed her jaw clenching and her right eye twitching. (A/N: a bit extreme o.o)

She immediately got up and threw all her pillows, blanket, and plushie on her bed, then had a running start to the bathroom, stopping somewhere halfway to the bathroom so she could slide in there since her floors were smooth enough to slide on. But while she was sliding into her bathroom her eyes were closed and she did not see the incoming wall in front of her.

**BAM!**

"#$%*!" she screamed, rubbing her sore forehead. One of her eyes were opened while the other was closed in pain. It made her look incredibly adorable! She got up and grumbled and took off her clothes then began to shower. She was slightly singing the _waka laka_ song. She was incredibly happy little did she know that she was going to run into a scary mentor.

Once done she wrapped a towel around her petite body and walked into her room. She grabbed a underwear and a white bra. After putting on her under garments she grabbed a large white tee shirt and put it over her head, after she placed a basketball jersey over the white top and grabbed some ripped baggy jeans and putting them on. After she grabbed a brush and began brushing her soft pink hair. Once finishing she grabbed her favorite white beanie and placed over her soft pink hair. Placing her shoes on, she grabbed her backpack and a piece of bread and ran to her mentor's house. Little did she know that she that she was going to be moving into the big city!

'Arggg! Hope Tsunades in a mood for a little morning humor!' Sakura thought/panicked in her mind. Her mentor had a very large and short temper. She loves drinking sake and gambling.

'I wonder if she has any sweets. . . .' Sakura thought, her craving for sweets never faded from her mind.

When she arrived at her mentor she saw Tsunade standing at her front door with her arms crossed and a very annoyed look in her eye.

'I don't wanna die yet!' she panicked in her mind. Currently her cartoon expression inside her mind was this DX. While her outside look was calm. Or should I say trying to be calm. Her forehead was sweating bullets and the corner of her mouth was twitching itching to just turn into a DX face and run off for her life. She almost did to!

"Sakura. Why. Are. You. Late." Her mentor questioned. Her words were separated, which meant one thing. Tsunade was pissed.

' ! AIJMVAENOAIJG! D8' Sakura thought in her mind. She stopped mid step and looked away from her mentor.

"LOOK. AT. ME. WHEN. I. TALK. TO. YOU." She said her eye twitching.

"H-Hey Tsunade-sama wonderful weather we're having aren't we?" she asked her eyes were closed while her mouth was in a scared smile that was twitching.

"Oh yes we are. . ." she started getting off topic. ". .. Hah~ No. . .WAIT DON'T GET

OFF TOPIC!" She screamed which made Sakura cower in fear behind the bush.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" she screamed her face had turned into a DX face.

"Pfft of course I can see you stupid. . . " Tsunade said tapping her foot impatiently on the cement floor. Sakura slowly made her way out.

"Any way you're going to be moving into the big city." Tsunade began

"Really? WOOT! LETS CELEBRATE WITH SWEETS!" She yelled with a fiery passion in her eyes for her beloved sweets.

"Now hold on a minute!" Tsunade said which made Sakura freeze immediately.

"Are you sure you want to go?" she asked looking at Sakura. She was nodding her head incredibly fast with a glint in her eyes her mouth curved like a chibi neko. (A/N: if you don't know what that is. It's this face + w +)

"Ahahahahaha. . . . " Tsunade laughed nervously. "Okay you better pack then. I'm gonna miss you Sak." She said a gave Sakura a tight hug.

"I c-can't breath!" She choked out from lack of air.

"G-Gomen!" She said and released her.

"I'm gonna miss you too. . . and wish me luck!" she said smiling and ran home to pack.

'hope she doesn't get mad when she finds out it's and all boys school.' she thought evily.

(A/N: her face is like this :3)

**Chapter 1 end!**

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

'lalalalala~' Sakura sang in her mind plastered on her face was a small, cute, gentle smile. Her eyes held gentle warmth. She was finally going to fulfill her dream of becoming a medic!

'Kya~! I can't believe it! I'm might actually get to be a medic!' she squealed in her mind, already planning her plans for the future.

When she got home she immediately went to pack. All her clothes went in a rather abnormally large box. It was almost bigger then her dinner table! She hurriedly placed her medic books at the bottom then stacked her clothes in neat piles on top, after she placed her most prized belongings on top. She sealed the box up tight and took a deep breath. Her home rather shack was completely empty. The walls were bare and the floors were actually see able! Sakura smiled.

'Huh. I forgot to check my mail today.' Sakura thought bopping her hand on her head softly making a duh sound when it hit. She smiled goofily and grabbed a cookie on her way out to the mailbox. In mid bite she found a beautiful red envelope with a gorgeous border outlining the letter. When she opened the letter she pumped her fist in the air while doing a victory face. (A/N: looks like this PX)

"Yatta!" she yelled and ran inside pushing the box out. The letter had said that the one of the representatives of the school will be coming to pick her up at about noon.

It had been about 2 hours past noon and Sakura's face was twitching like mad when a black sleek car pulled up. The window rolled down and a man with most of his face covered wearing sunglasses spoke.

"Hello I'm Kakashi Hatake. But you can call me Kakashi-sensei new student." He said his voice sounded a bit cheery so Sakura assumed that he was smiling.

"Er hello Kakashi-sensei. I'm Sakura Haruno." She said smiling. "Do I put my things in the trunk?" she questioned.

"Yes, just place it next to my other things." He said pulling something in his car that made the back trunk of the car pop up.

Sakura pushed her box of belongings next to the trunk. Inside the trunk there were a few porn books. Sakura knew the series of these books. Her eye twitched. Who knew her sensei was such a perv? She just ignored it and picked up her box placing it into the trunk which made the car bump up then fall back down slowly.

"What's in their? Books?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounded shocked.

"Oh just all my things. Wait here while I grab a something." She said quickly and jetted off into her soon to be old house.

'Man wonder how the guys will take it when a girl comes to the school not only that she seems like a sports type. There just gonna get along just fine!' he thought in his mind when he saw Sakura come out with a backpack and a bag of sweets in her hands.

' make that a tomboyish girl who loves sweets!' Kakashi mentally added.

"Okay~ Let's go!" She said while smiling sliding into the seat next to the driver.

They started heading out of the country and into the city.

"Neh. Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asked

"Ah?" he said not taking his eyes off the road.

"What's the city like?" She asked taking a bite of one of her beloved cookies.

"Well its very loud, tons of lights, and yea that's pretty much it." He said coolly taking a quick glance over to see how adorable she looked while munching on her cookie.

'K-Kawaii. . .' he thought.

"Neh. Kakashi-sensei are there any stuck up bastards at the school?" She asked her eyes were halfway closed. Signaling that she was going to fall asleep soon.

"Ah. A few here and there." He said smiling under his mask. She looked so damn adorable!

"What about bitches?" She said trying to stifle a yawn. There were small tears at the corners of her eyes.

"well it depends since you're going to an all boys school." He said about to add something when Sakura screeched.

"ALL BOYS SCHOOL? WHAT?" She panicked. "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO A BOYS AND GIRLS SCHOOL!" she said her face had turned into a DX face again.

"W-Well there are sister schools around the guy school." He said sweating bullets.

Sakura laid her head back and groaned. She glanced over at Kakashi.

"I'm the only girl going to that school aren't I?" She said grabbing another cookie and placing it halfway into her mouth.

"W-Well yea. . ." He said a bit ashamed of himself. Looking ahead he could already see familiar things. "Sakura?" he asked glancing over.

"Yea?" she replied looking at him with her big adorable forest green eyes.

"Welcome to the city." He said smiling as he saw her gander at all of the things.

' hope she can deal with a few ice cubes, some pervs and a dumbass.' He thought in his mind while sweat dropping. Sakura's face turned into a + w + face. Preparing to kick ass and not give any mercy.

' Get ready you stuck up rich bastards Sakura Haruno is in town!' she thought while cracking her knuckles loudly in the car. Kakashi shivered.

'hope she won't beat me up. D:' he thought to himself.

**Chapter 2 end~**

Thanks for the favs you guys! I'm glad you enjoy the story :3 please review~! and sorry if this chapter is a bit short .


End file.
